(a) Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a flexible display device which is capable of inputting a command by changing a form and a command input method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In order to control smart equipment using a flexible display device, a method of inputting a command by changing the form of, i.e., deforming, the flexible display device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,109,967. This related art document mainly discloses the identification of a command in accordance with the operation of the user using a sensor layer which may recognize a shape deformation of the display device.
There are several important points which need to be considered when a user command is input changing a form (deforming) a flexible display device. A first problem is that there is uncertainty with respect to not only whether or not a command has occurred but also what specific command the user intended. This uncertainty results from ambiguity of the operation of the user and variety of individual operating range. For example, in the case of “bending” operation, criteria of a bending range and angle of the display device are different for every user. Therefore, which command is input may be unclear. A second problem is to restrict the operation of the user so as not to deform the flexible display device to a level where the flexible display device cannot be physically restored in the process of performing an operation while the user takes an action in order to input a command.